sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Umbranos Shadowbeard
Captain Umbranos Shadowbeard is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Umbranos was once a young Darklander with a good friend in the Zelokan Royal Guard. They were inseperable... until the Darklander decided to join a pirate crew. Aboard this pirate crew, he worked his way through the ranks until he swiped the Immortality Elixir from under the pirate captain's nose, and usurped him. The drink had a slight side effect; Umbranos's face grew a beard made of shadow matter. From that point onward, he became Shadowbeard, captain of the Darklander's Revenge. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Shadowbeard is first seen dazed at a bar when Shadus finds him, and decides to carry him out. When he's back to health, he has no idea who Shadus is at first, until he notices the ring that the young knight wore; he knew Ragey and how the shadow monster would only follow orders from the Gallum family. He takes in Shadus and Twillo in place of their missing father, as the captain knew him before he settled down. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map In Story Mode- Act 1, Shadowbeard is seen as a Character Boss fight twice in the same vein as Shadus was before him. In Act 2, he is the driving force behind finding the last piece of the Cube of Awakening, but warns Shadus that putting it together may be a bad thing. However, Shadus ignores his uncle's warning and does it anyways. In Act 3, his ship and the SS Mixium launch an assault on the dark colossus during the Dhakra Wars as AnthonyM and Shadus aid the light colossus. Personality Positive Traits * A very honorable person despite being a pirate. * A respectable father figure to Shadus and Twillo. * Adventurous and fearless. Negative Traits * Has a short temper, and can be dangerous when angered. * Has a bit of a drinking problem. * His eye for gold can make him focused on a single objective. Powers and Abilities * Mastered Sketchian stunpalm. * Has great accuracy with any shooting weapon, due to only looking like he's lacking depth perception. * Has mastery over handling the Skull Cutlass, the weapon of his former captain. * PASSIVE: Cannon Strength (Shadowbeard is granted a Defense buff every 10 hits in a combo, and an Auto Revive every 50. However, you cannot gain more than 200 extra Defense.) * HYPER MODE: Auto Revive (Allows Shadowbeard to automatically revive himself using a full meter or a party member for one bar.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Bandana: Crest of the Captain (Shadow Purple) * Shirt: Dark Blue Striper * Vest: Pirate's Vest * Gauntlets: Golden Punchers * Pants: Shadow Denim * Shoes: Sketchtazz Sneakers (Shadow Blue) Weapons * Cutlass: Skull Cutlass * Cannon: Darklander's Cannon Physical Appearance Umbranos has short silver hair, covered up by a bandana. His eyes are bright blue, and he wears a aimlock eyepatch over one of them. He also has a shadowy "beard" over his face. He wears a dark-blue and white strped shirt and a brown vest. He also wears golden gauntlets which are said to be the key to his immense strength. He also wears a brown belt with a golden buckle, black jeans, and dark-blue shoes. Merits * Usurped the captain of his ship, the Darklander's Revenge, and slowed his aging to a crawl. * Recovered from amnesia thanks to the help of his niece and nephew. * Lifted a maximum of 1,000,000lbs rivaling Strongarm. Trivia * The ship's crest (which is Shadowbeard's logo) shows a beaked skull. * Shadowbeard was originally planned to be turned evil by the shadowy mass that forms his beard. ** This idea was scrapped in favor of making him a Darklander. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Dark Element Category:Water Element